Reference is made to other co-pending PCT International and corresponding United States patent applications, all assigned to SRI International and having as one of their inventors James F. Wolfe. Said other PCT applications are entitled: "Liquid Crystalline Poly(2,6-benzothiazole) Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US82/01286, publication No. W084/01161, published with international search report, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,724 to issue Aug. 6, 1985; "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US82/01285, publication No. W084/01160, published with international search report, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,692 to issue Aug. 6, 1985; "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US83/01437, publication No. W084/01162 published with international search report (in addition, a supplementary European Search Report conducted at The Hague was completed on July 2, 1985), corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,693 to issue Aug. 6, 1985; "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US85/00258, U.S. application Ser. No. 590,292 having a filing date of Mar. 16, 1984; and "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", U.S. application Ser. No. 733,424 having a filing date of Mar. 13, 1985.
The co-pending published PCT International patent applications, accompanying international search reports and the supplementary EPO search report are herein incorporated by reference.